


Another Outcome

by MelissaEM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asriel is Alive But at What Cost, Drama, Gen, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Sad, This AU Has No Name, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaEM/pseuds/MelissaEM
Summary: Asriel decides NOT to help Chara with their plan.





	Another Outcome

“... Chara... this plan of yours... I don't like it. I... I don't want anything to do with it.”

Chara looked at Asriel with mild surprise. “Asriel... do you not want monsters to be free? To feel the sun on their faces? To breathe fresh air?”

“Of course I do!” said Asriel. “But... but not if it means someone has to die to make it happen. Especially not you, Chara. You're my best friend.”

Chara's expression became stern. “Asriel... while I appreciate your sentiments, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Are you really so selfish that you'd let everyone down here suffer in the dark just so you can keep me alive?”

Asriel stood up and glared at Chara. “Selfish? Chara, your life is just as important as everyone else's! No one should have to die in order to get a happy ending!”

Chara stood up as well. “I'm willing to sacrifice myself if it means my family can live under bright blue skies. Don't you see, Asriel? I'm the only human who's ever fallen down here. Why are you unwilling to take advantage of that?”

“For the same reason Mom and Dad aren't!” Asriel snapped. “Because we love you, Chara! You're not just some ordinary human! You're our family! I'm not going to hurt my family!”

“But this is something I want, Asriel. This is something YOU should want.”

“Well, I DON'T want it! I don't want you to die! I don't want to have any part of this! I'd sooner be stuck underground forever than be forced to live without you on the surface!”

“But if you absorbed my soul--”

“NO!” shouted Asriel. The prince's breathing had become heavy, and tears were starting to spill from his eyes. “Stop trying to convince me, Chara! This is a bad idea! Besides, even if I did agree to this? We'd have to find six more human souls! That would mean killing humans, Chara! I don't want to hurt anyone!”

Chara was growing impatient. “Asriel--!”

“I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!” screamed the prince. He turned his back to Chara and took deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

Chara stared at Asriel. They had not expected this sort of reaction out of him. Perhaps they could LOAD their SAVE file--

“If you're really serious about this plan,” said Asriel bitterly, “then get the flowers yourself. Just... just leave me out of it!”

Chara smiled to themselves. Perhaps they didn't have to LOAD after all. “... Very well, Asriel. If you do not want to help me, then I shall not force you.”

“G... Good. So, that means you're not going to go through this plan, right?”

Asriel did not hear a reply.

“... Right? Chara?”

Asriel turned around. To his horror, Chara had disappeared. His eyes grew large with fear. “No... Chara!” The prince rushed out of the room towards where he knew Chara had gone. “Chara! Don't do it! Please!"

* * *

 

Frisk stared at the now-blank TV screen. They couldn't hear whom Asriel, boy king of the Underground, had been talking to, but this much was certain: Chara, who was now their “spirited” traveling companion, had not been a good person in life. Thanks to them, the old king and queen were gone forever. Without his parents' soul power to allow him to age, Asriel would never grow up. And as soon as they got out of this creepy lab, Frisk would have to fight him again. They were not looking forward to that.

Frisk put the tape they'd just watched back on the shelf and pulled out the final one. They really, really didn't want to watch it, but something compelled them to put it in the VCR nonetheless. As they listened to the footage, they could feel Chara listening with them, full of guilt and despair.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the question of what would happen if Asriel hadn't helped Chara after all for quite some time now. This is my somewhat loose answer. I do not intend to continue this story at this time, as I haven't worked out every final detail surrounding this alternate universe. But hey, if you all want to come up with your own theories and suggestions based on what little information I've provided, who knows what might happen? :)


End file.
